


Adamanteus

by explodingmrpond



Series: Avenger One Shots [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is your mentor, F/M, PWP, Second person POV, Sex, You are a trainee assassin, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodingmrpond/pseuds/explodingmrpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a trainee assassin coming back from class when you are cornered by your TA in the corridor. He could be there to kill you, or he could be there to help you. Either way, you two have tension that needs to be released. All in the daily life of an assassin. </p><p>Added to Avenger's one shot list. Prompt series from Tumblr Asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adamanteus

**Author's Note:**

> Quickly written one-shot to keep me in practice.

The shower water dribbled all over your body, the faucet barely spitting enough water to wash your hair. You sighed and gave up, turning the water off and resigning to rubbing the towel over your partly wet body, glancing at the clock to make sure you wouldn't be late for ballet classes. Rushing slightly faster, you pulled your clothes over your body and slammed the door behind you, ignoring your flat mates as they stumbled around in a half drunk state from the night before. As you leave the flat you manage to collide with your TA, carrying harmful of books with his good arm.

 

"Hey, whoa," Bucky said as the books flattered to the floor, his arm teaching out to still you and prevent you from following the books to the floor.

"Damn, I'm sorry. I was in a rush, I was out late last night-"

"Yeah, I heard you all come home this morning. It sounds like a good night." He smiled, squatting on the floor to retrieve his books. He struggled with TH    of his one arm, the other confined in his sling.

"Here, let me help," you say, dropping to your knees and scooping them up, placing them into Bucky´s outstretched arm.  “Are you sure you don’t need any help with those? I’m not running too late-” you glanced at your phone, noticing you barely had any time to get to class.

 

Bucky excused you, shrugging his shoulders and backing away to his room. “It’s fine, I got this. Have fun.” He winked as his door swung shut in your face, and you ran off, barely making class on time.

*

Sweating and exhausted, you slipped your blade back into the sole of your shoes and pulled your bra strap up your shoulder. You wiped your nose with the back of your hand, dried blood flaking off onto it. You sighed, set your bag upon your shoulder and sauntered off, slapping hands with your classmate and disappearing into the night.

 

It was early morning by the time you arrived home, slipping into your corridor and padding through the semi-dark, footsteps silent as everyone around you lay sleeping. There was a door propped open at the end of the hall, a figure leaning against it and flicking an object around in their hand. You blended into the wall almost immediately, slipping your pistol from the thick tights hidden by the tutu.

 

“You know ballerinas in training don’t wear tutus. They only wear them when they are in a show.” The figure at the door said, straightening up and seemingly staring at your shadow.

 

You inhaled sharply, recognising the voice speaking to you. “Bucky?” You straightened up, taking the gun off safety but stepping into the light. You painted on your best college girl smile, walking down the hall and pausing outside your door. “What are you doing up? It’s so late, the suns almost coming up!”

 

Bucky chuckled, a low sound. Looking at him, you noticed he had two working arms this time. Trying not to be obvious, you leaned back, glancing into his bedroom behind him. He blocked the door with his body, showing his palms in a surrender move. “Calm it. I’m on your side.”

“What are you talking about?” You laughed, pressing the gun to your back, pointed at him.

He stepped forward. “I’m on your side.”

 

In an instant Bucky was by you and seizing your arm with the gun in it. The hand was cool, feeling very unhuman and hard. His lips against your ear, he whispered, “I’m with you. I’m your guide.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”             

Bucky smirked, letting his hand trail down to the gun and tapping it in your hand. “The classes you’re in? You all need a trainer, someone to keep watch of you outside. Making sure you don’t fuck up. Embarrass us.” He took the gun from your hand, pulling your tutu open and pressing the cool metal against your skin. “You can see it in your tights. You should try and keep it better concealed.”

You glanced down at Bucky’s body, noticing the shape in his jeans. “Is that a gun or are you happy to see me?” Sneering, you met his eyes, his face suddenly a lot closer than it was before.

“My gun is in my holster on my back, actually.” He winked at you, dropping his cold hand to your waist and pulling you in. “I was thinking about you in that tutu just a few minutes ago. I never got finished. You need to be a little bit quieter when you come through the door. I could hear you a mile off.” You gasped as Bucky pressed you against him, his arousal obvious now it was pressed against your leg. He backed you against your door, both hands at your waist now and caressing you gently through the leotard.

 

“Yeah?” he asked you, pressing his face close to yours and licking his lips to grab your attention. You hadn’t tried to squirm out of his grasp, enjoying the way his face looked when it was flushed and up close.

“How can I trust you? You could be anybody.” You cocked your head, looking into his eyes and dragging your nails across his abs, him not making a move. “You could kill me when I’m asleep. You could be on the side I’m training to fight. Can you prove it?”

“No.” Bucky smashed his lips against yours, tongue diving in without any warning or permission. He flicked his tongue around, tangling with yours and pushing it back into your mouth. It was sloppy; teeth clashing and his body persistent on yours. He grabbed you and lifted you to the air and you wrapped your legs around his waist, sliding down against the hardness in his jeans, eliciting a delicious groan as it grazed your clitoris.

 

Bucky shifted you into one arm and held you like a baby under your arse, turning you to walk back to his room and slamming the door behind him. It was moving fast, Bucky already unclasping your bra and letting the straps fall down your shoulders. You gasps as he tossed you on the bed as if you were a rag doll, weighing nothing and meaning nothing to him.

 

“How many people have you fucked to get answers?” You asked, rolling the leotard off your body and stripping the rest from your body, underwear falling off you quickly.

“Do you think I want answers from you?” Bucky cocked his head, his long hair falling loose from the hair tie as he dragged his hands through it. He looked unbelievable, black shirt and jeans tight against his skin, presenting his erection and his hard torso. “I’ve fucked the same amount of people you will soon enough, to get the exact same answers.”

“Just curious.” You leaned back on your elbows, quirking your eyebrow in his direction. “Are you coming over?”

“Are you still convinced I’m going to kill you?”

“Of course I am,” you bit your lip. “Coming?”

 

“Almost.” Bucky snarled, pouncing on top of you. You gasped, your naked body feeling everything at once with harsh material pressed against you. His hands trailed your body, grabbing at chunks of flesh and grazing over the multiple scars that covered your skin. He pawed at your breasts, pinching a nipple between his thumb and forefinger before leaning forward and claiming your mouth again. It was just as before, rough and hot. But this time you responded, pushing your mouth back on his and finally, _finally,_ getting him to make a noise. It was muted, but you could feel it in his chest that it would evolve when this went further.

 

Bucky’s other hand trailed down to your hip, digging his nails in and adding to the marks on your skin. You winced through gritted teeth, pulling back from the kiss.

“I wasn’t finished,” he muttered, biting your bottom lip and you being certain he had drawn blood.

“Bucky…” Moans escaped from your mouth involuntarily, his hand tracing lower and lower whilst his other still squeezed and taunted. He pressed his hand dutifully against your slick hole, feeling around the wetness to spread it. He paused in his kissing to bring the fingers to his lips, lapping at the sweet taste before diving his tongue back into your mouth, making you taste yourself.

“You taste good…Unfortunately, that’s not what we’re here for.” His fingers dove back down, finding you’re numb and roughly playing with it, tossing it between his fingers as if it was a toy. You squirmed under his grasp, profanity spilling from your mouth as you were handled without restraint, your orgasm building and almost ending before it had even begun.

 

You met his eyes mid-moan, seeing the feral look in them and knew you needed this now, more than ever, and fast. He seemed to read your mind, or possibly could, for he sat up on his knees and undid his belt, pushing his jeans down just below his ass. He wasn’t wearing underwear.

 

His cock, red and glistening, was decorated by a dark spread of hair, his member standing out impressively against it. He was watching your face, seeing any sign of a change but his face revealed nothing, and you were unsure if yours did too. When you met his eyes again, you blinked slowly at him, letting your legs fall open and spreading them before him.

 

Bucky didn’t remove his shirt or the rest of his clothes. With only what he needed on display and ready, he adjusted himself and pressed up against your wet entrance, grabbing your thighs in his hands and pulling you up to meet him. Still on his knees, he thrust into you in one fast motion, sinking to the hilt and pausing for a breath. He smiled at you then, genuinely, about to pay you a compliment until he saw your hands grasping the sheets. He felt so good. He filled you so well, your walls squeezing him tightly and begging for more already, you could feel it. This wasn’t about to last long.

“Go.” You commanded.

Bucky drew out of you, only to slam back in again. You groaned, low in your chest, matching the one he gasped out whenever he pushed back against you, speeding up and holding you harder and tighter. He was pounding into you with wild abandon, reluctant to ease off and desperate to finish what he had started before you were even with him.

 

“Come on, baby. Is that the best you can do? You’d think with the fuck load of experience you’ve had, you’d be better at getting me off.” You growled at him, knowing a man as wicked as him was bound to be turned on by having their ego crumpled and spat upon. You were right. Bucky groaned, deep in his throat, and pulled out of you, flipping you over easily and dragging your ass to him, hesitating only once before smacking his hand on your cheek, so hard you couldn’t hold back the squeal that fought to get out.

 

Bucky laughed, stroking his cock against your crack. “I love how you think you can win at this. It isn’t going to happen.” Before you could say another word, he was in you again, driving it home and forcing your face down into the pillows. “We’re trained in this. We both know I could have gotten you off six times by now. I am enjoying myself, this time.”

“I wish I could be enjoying myself, too,” you huffed out, clit aching to be touched as your fluids dripped down, coating it.

“I suppose I could give you a hand.” One hand still holding your waist in place, Bucky’s metal arm reaching around you, easily finding your engorged clit and rubbing against it hard, the pads of his fingers moving almost inhumanely fast on you, pushing you way over the edge faster than was necessary. As soon as it had built up, it faltered, Bucky losing his rhythm and adjusting himself, grunting and he lay his head forward to kiss your sweaty back. “I’m going to cum.”

“Then hurry up about it.” You moaned, nails digging into the cloth and ripping it tearing it away on your fingers when Bucky started again, faster than before, his fingers dancing on your clit and making you feel like you would explode at any second.

“F-f-u-uck!” Bucky exclaimed, spilling himself across your back as he pulled out last second. The warm juice squirted across you, and you were sure it was in your hair, but you wouldn’t worry about it now. Bucky’s fingers were still doing magical things, nipping at you as you thrust yourself back against nothing, wanting it to be faster and slower at the same time.

“Bucky I’m-I’m-“ You came, sparks shooting through your body and blood pounding in your ears as you collapsed onto his sticky bed, overcome with sensation.

 

Bucky, behind you, delicately placed his dick back into his jeans, wincing as he zipped them up. He stood up, disappearing from the room. “Need a drink?” he called, and you mumbled your reply, unable to do much else.

 

When he returned, he had a bottle of water in his hand that he chucked your way. Rolling to your side, you clutched at it like you hadn’t drank in days, chugging it down your throat. When the bottle was empty, you stood to get dressed, finding Bucky had tossed them all on the chair beside his bed.

“We should do this again sometime,” you told him, wrapping your hair back up into a bun and attempting to wipe off some dried cum on the back of your neck.

Bucky nodded, finishing his own drink and running a hand through his hair. “As your mentor, trainer, whatever-” he met your eyes, smiling. “We’re supposed to get acquainted in almost every way. I’m here for the long haul, until one of us kicks the bucket.” Bucky extended his mental hand to you, grabbing yours to shake it. “We must trust each other in every way possible. That includes being intimate on a regular basis. I am here to train you to be one of the best Russia can get. Got it?”

“I got it.” You shook his hand back, not wanting to know why he had it, or what caused it. You just hoped in what was left in your heart that you wouldn’t have to be forced to have a new appenditure added to your body.

 

“Goodnight, Adamanteus.” Bucky winked at you. “They must think you’re good if they’ve already given you a name.”

“Apparently it says a lot about me.”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Bucky – or should I say, Winter Soldier?”

Bucky smirked at you, standing to close to door behind you. “Bucky is fine for now.” The door closed in your face, and you snuck back into your dorm, heading for a shower to wash off the trio blood, sweat and cum. All in a day’s work for a trainee assassin.

**Author's Note:**

> Quickly written one-shot to keep me in practice. I'm game for writing more with other characters, so if you have any special requests feel free to comment with what you'd like to see or what you've liked in this story, and you can always go check out my other fics if you're craving something soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
